Review:30270 Kraang/Jpw150
What do you think of the 30270 Kraang set? Kraangtasic! Ok Micheal Bay Ninja Turtles Hello everybody, here, welcome to my first ever review! Today, I will be reviewing the recently released 30270 Kraang polybag. I ordered this from Toys R Us online, where it retailed for $3.99. Now I will say this is not the best polybag I have built, but it is still cool. The set is also useful for building up an army of Kraang, since the only other way to get this variant of the Kraang droid is in the Shellraiser set. It also makes a great addition to the Kraang Lab Escape set. Packaging The Packaging consists of the usual lime green and purple color scheme used for the TMNT sets, and the Kraang droid shown testing out his turret some dummies of the Ninja Turtles. Like other polybags, the back of the bag is rather bland, just having the bar code, and other legal information that nobody probably reads. Jpwkraangreview1.jpeg|Front Jpwkraangreview2.jpeg|Back Instructions There is not much to the instructions of the set. The background consists of a solid olive green color. In order of the instructions, you build the Kraang figure, the table with the Turtle dummies, and then finally the turret itself. Also included is an ad for the rest of the TMNT line. Jpwkraangreview3.jpeg|Front Jpwkraangreview4.jpeg|Back Contents Jpwkraangreview12.jpeg|The Set Unbagged Jpwkraangreview11.jpeg|Extra Pieces Jpwkraangreview14.jpeg|The Entire Set Mini-Figure The only mini-figure included in the set is the Kraang droid. In my opinion, he will be the main reason people buy this polybag. He is identical to the one in the Shellraiser set, except he is lacking his jetpack and blaster. Now, I must say, this mini-figure is very detailed. He features front and back head and torso printing, as well as leg and feet printing. Even though in the TV show, the Kraang droid is more of a darker, more metallic blue color (but silver on the action figure for some reason), I would say the color scheme is a good fit. Overall, this is a very nice figure. Jpwkraangreview6.jpeg|Front of the Figure Jpwkraangreview5.jpeg|Back of the Figure Jpwkraangreview7.jpeg|In comparison with the other Kraang figure Table The first part of the set is the table with the dummies. The table consists of two flat 1X6 tiles, with two 1X2 Palisade Bricks. The turtles are made of a Green 1X1 brick, a flat 1X1 tile, and a stud, representing each of the Turtle’s respective colors. What I don’t like about it is the fact that the Turtle dummies are not attached to the table, but the main play feature wouldn’t work of they were attached. The table is a nice inclusion to the set, but if you are like me, you have probably shunned the rest of the set and have just used the Kraang figure. Jpwkraangreview8.jpeg|The Tables with Turtle Dummies Turret The next and final part of the set is the Kraang turret. Though the model itself is a little crappy in my opinion, it is still cool. It has a grey and silver color scheme, with some pink and red added in for the missile and sight. It also should be noted that the Pink cone on the flick-fire missile is rare, since it only appears in Friends and other girl related sets. The main play feature to the set is a flick-fire missile to shoot at the Turtle dummies. In addition, you can move the legs of the turret up and down, if you count that as a play feature. As for TV accuracy, I am not sure if the Kraang had this specific weapon, but they definitely had something similar to it. Overall, this is an ok mini-build. Jpwkraangreview9.jpeg|Front of the Turret Jpwkraangreview10.jpeg|Back of the Turret Conclusion In conclusion, I will say this is not the best polybag to get (Model wise, the figure is fine), but if your fan of the TMNT theme, you will not be disappointed, as this makes it a lot easier to get many Kraang droids. Jpwkraangreview13.jpeg|The set with the Kraang Lab Escape (Sorry for bad quality). What did you think of my review? Fantastic Good Ok Worse than the TMNT Season 1 finale... Criticism? Praise? Comment here! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jpw150/Review:30270_Kraang/Jpw150-_Thoughts_and_Such_page Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Reviews Category:User reviews